tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward, Gordon and Henry/Transcript
George Carlin (US Version) * George Carlin: Gordon always pulled the big express. He was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people like Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon was seeing how fast he can go. * Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * George Carlin: He said. * Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, tricktey-trock! * George Carlin: Said the coaches. In a minute, Gordon will see the tunnel where Henry stood bricked up and lonely. * Henry: Oh, dear. Why did I worry about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? I'd like to come out of the tunnel. * George Carlin: But Henry didn't know how to ask. * Gordon: I'm going to boop boop at Henry. * George Carlin: Said Gordon. He was almost there when... Wheesh! And there was proud Gordon going slower and slower in a cloud of steam. His driver stopped the train. * Gordon: What has happen to me? * George Carlin: Asked Gordon. * Gordon: I feel so weak. * Driver: You burst your safety valve. * George Carlin: Said the driver. * Driver: You can't pull the train anymore. * Gordon: Oh dear. * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: We were going so nicely too. And look, there's Henry laughing at me. * George Carlin: Everyone came to see Gordon. * Sir Topham Hatt: Huh. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: These big engines are always causing me trouble. Send for another engine at once. * George Carlin: While the conductor went to find one, they uncoupled Gordon who had enough puff to slink on the siding out of the way. Edward was the only engine left. * Edward: I'll come and try. * Gordon: Huh. * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: That's no use. Edward can't push the train. * George Carlin: The kind Edward puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed but he couldn't move the heavy coaches. * Gordon: I told you so. * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: Why not let Henry try? * Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I will. Will you help pull this train, Henry? * Henry: Oh yes. * George Carlin: Said Henry. When Henry had got up steam, he puffed out. He was dirty and covered with cobwebs. * Henry: Oh, I'm stiff, I'm stiff. * George Carlin: He groaned. * Sir Topham Hatt: Have a run to ease your joints and find a turntable. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. When Henry came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up. * Edward: Peep peep. * George Carlin: Said Edward. * Edward: I'm ready. * Henry: Pip pip pip. * George Carlin: Said Henry. * Henry: So am I. Pull hard, we'll do it! Pull hard, we'll do it! * George Carlin: They puffed together. * Edward and Henry: We've done it together! We've done it together! * George Carlin: Said Edward and Henry. * Coaches: You've done it hurray! You've done it hurray! * George Carlin: Sang the coaches. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt leaned out on the window to wave at Edward and Henry. But the train was going so fast, that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea. They never stopped til they came to the station at the end of the line. The passengers all said thank you, and Sir Topham Hatt promised Henry a new coat of paint. One their way home, Edward and Henry helped Gordon back to the shed. All three engines are now great friends. Henry doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his paint nicely is not to run into tunnels, but to ask his driver to rub him down when the day's work was over. Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts